El me mintio
by RinelTaisho
Summary: noches de inquietud, sueños dudosos, palabras sospechosas, insomnios. Tantos eran los pensamientos que no dejaban a Ayame tranquila, como mujer, ella no era de las que se quedaban con la duda descubriría lo que estaba pasando NOTA: Si amas a la pareja de Ayame&Koga no leas este fic, a mi no me gusta tanto ellos, aunque la canción me pareció perfecta para esta para ellos Song Fic


¡HOLAS A TODAS!

ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es sobre Ayame y Koga, si eres fanática de esta pareja y te encantan como quedan ellos juntos, y quieres un final feliz y bla bla blaaa, te recomiendo que NO leas este fic. Las letras más negras **A **es la letra de la canción, fic hecho sin fines de lucro y los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi (La Adoro)

En fin, aquí les dejo la historia

Esto era demasiado, ya hace cinco meses que sentía que su esposo la estaba engañando, y si no era así ¿Por qué tantos detalles? Aunque Koga no lo dijera, su oficina estaba repleta de cajas de chocolate, bombones, flores, y dulces, pero todas estaban vacías, y las flores marchitas, a pesar de que también en su casa, habían pequeñas bolsas escondidas bajo su cama, esto molestaba a Ayame cada vez mas ¿De verdad la estaba engañando? ¿¡Y con solo dos años de matrimonio!? Tal vez no debería de estar imaginando cosas desde ahora, y mas por su mente tan celosa, así que mejor no seguiría pensando eso… ¡Sino que hoy mismo seguiría a su esposo cuando saliera del trabajo, y vera que estaba pasando!

….

Ya eran las ocho de la noche, y Ayame esperaba impaciente que su esposo saliera de las puertas de su empresa y luego lo seguiría desde su auto; sabia perfectamente, que esta noche descubría a donde van esos detalles que compra su esposo.

Por fin vio salir a Koga de las dichosas puertas, y típicamente tenia e sus manos un hermoso ramo de flores rosadas y rojas, las llevaba a su auto, y conducía por la carretera hacia su destino, pero sin percatarse de que su esposa lo estaba siguiendo

Ayame lo siguió durante veintidós minutos y vio como Koga estacionaba su auto en una enorme casa, era en verdad, una mansión, Ayame no lo podía creer, su esposo de verdad la estaba engañando, si al momento de bajarse, se arreglo, se acomodo su saco, y saco el hermoso ramo de flores de su auto

Ayame ya tenía sus mejillas mojadas debido a sus lagrimas, sin embargo aun observa a su esposo, como se acercaba a la puerta y tocaba el timbre, en eso, aparecía aquella mujer… Una mujer alta, de cabello largo color azabache y ojos morrones, Ayame la reconoció al instante, observaba como Koga le entregaba el ramo de flores, pero está lo rechazo, al parecer no era una amante, ni algo secreto de su esposo, por lo que vio, solo le dijo una palabras, y le cerro la puerta en la cara a su esposo, es decir, que su esposo le insistía a esa mujer… Desgraciado, poco hombre, se decía Ayame en su mente; así que salió de su auto, mirando como su esposo arrojaba las flores al suelo, pero en eso, Koga volteo y vio la cara de su esposa, toda mojada y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Él se quedo en shock, no supo que decir, solo vio como su esposa negaba con la cabeza, y corría a su auto para salir de esa escena.

Ayame casi no podía ver debido a sus lagrimas, y no se podía concentrar por todos sus pensamientos, solamente se decía a si misma, **El me mintió el me dijo que me amaba y no era verdad, el me mintió, no me amaba nunca me amo el dejo que lo adorara, el me mintió era un juego y nada mas, era solo un juego cruel de su** **vanidad, el me mintió…**

Ayame llego a su casa y abrió la puerta de entrada con enojo y rapidez, una vez que entro, cerro la puerta de un solo golpe, dio algunos pasos y callo al piso de rodillas, se llevo sus manos al corazón, sintiendo el dolor y ahogándose en lagrimas.

**Con el corazón destrozado****  
**** y el rostro mojado****  
**** soy tan desdichada****  
**** quisiera morirme**

¡Que idiota! ¡Que ilusa! ¿Cómo le pudo creer a Koga? Como no se dio cuenta, de que el aun seguía enamorado de esa… Kagome, sabiendo que estaba casada con ese empresario, Inuyasha Taisho, y su esposo aun seguía atrás de ella, tal vez Koga solo se caso, para no quedarse solo

-**Mentira, todo era mentira, palabras al viento… Tan solo un capricho que el niño teniaaa**- Susurraba Ayame, solo miraba el piso, mientras empuñaba sus manos en su pecho, como si quisiera arrancarse el corazón –**De todo el amor que juraba, jamás hubo nada yo fui simplemente otra mas que.. Lo amaba.. Mentira, todo era mentira, los besos, las rosas, las falsas caricias que me.. Estremecían.. **–Ayame dejo de mirar el suelo, y fijo su vista en el techo, pero miraba mas halla de eso, diciendo –**Señor tu que estas en los cielos, tu que eres tan bueno… Que no quede huella en mi piel de sus dedos** –Fue lo ultimo que dijo Ayame, se levanto lentamente y se dirigió a su habitación, a hacer sus maletas, ya no quería verle la cara su esposo, solo se iría lejos, no soportaba estar ni un segundo mas en esa casa.. Que cada muro, cada foto, cada palabra, cada día, era mentira, empaco sus cosas lo mas rápido que pudo, no quería pasar ni un minuto mas en la habitación que compartía con el hombre que la ilusiono para engañarla. Una vez que termino con todo, salió de su casa, sin decirle ni dejarle nada a Koga, que el solo vea la sorpresa cuando llegue a su casa y se de cuenta de lo que perdió.

Muchos hombres pierden la luna por estar contando las estrellas

FIN

Listooooo espero que les halla gustado, y a las que no, disculpen:c pero a mi no me gusta mucho Koga, siii Ayame, pero Koga nop sin embargo me gusta verlos juntos jaja:p hice el fic de ellos dos, xq me gusto esa canción para esa pareja, ya q me recuerda como son ellos en la serie, Ayame atrás de y Koga atrás de Kagome jeje 


End file.
